Dummokk Fleshgrinder
The last living member of Goredrinker Clan, Dummokk Fleshgrinder is a vocal opponent of peace between the Horde and Alliance and a master of martial combat in all forms. Basic Information Dummokk Fleshgrinder has lived a life of only battle and war for as long as he can remember. He has fought at the side of Grom Hellscream as one of his personal guard, has hosted the being known as Grymmraesh and has shown open animosity and insubordination toward Thrall on several occasions. He has a legendary temper and his hatred for humans and elves is without measure. He has recently returned from death with a new-found fury and purpose that none have yet to learn of. Background The Goredrinker Clan The Goredrinker Clan, of which he is the last, is one of the oldest yet least known clans among the orcs of Draenor. They lived as outcasts and mercenaries, none trusting them enough to take them into their army, but none wanting them too far away when the time came that they could be of use. The Goredrinker Clan was unlike the other clans of Draenor in that they did not follow the shamanistic traditions of the orcs; instead these violent and vile orcs paid tribute to dark forces that some say predate the Burning Legion and maybe even Sargaeras himself. The progenitor of the Goredrinker Clan, Urokk Blackmaw, had made a pact with a dark, hateful being born of rage and insanity for personal power and strength. This being, known to mortals as Grymmraesh, gave Urokk the power to carve a path of terror through ancient Draenor; slaughtering the weak, he offered only his strongest and most enraged enemies the choice between joining his ranks or death. Once he had gathered a clan of one hundred of the strongest warriors in Draenor they made their way into the mountains now known as Blade’s Edge and vanished for centuries. In the mountains they trained for hundreds of years and learned to channel the power that was bestowed on them by Grymmraesh. They learned to pervert the shamanistic ways of the orcs; creating totems of flesh and bone they used the primal energy of the elements to warp and twist their bodies, becoming larger and growing faster. They mastered the art of forging, creating horrific weapons and armor covered with spikes and barbs. To their bodies they applied the same mastery adding claws and blades of fused metal and bone. The Goredrinker Clan found that they healed faster and from more grave injuries than before and that their lifespan increased by several fold. Birth of the Fleshgrinder Dummokk was born five years before the orcs invaded Azeroth. His mother died during child birth, having been ravaged by a wild animal, and so Dummokk entered the world much as he would live; soaked in gore and screaming. Orcs of the Goredrinker Clan grow faster and larger than average orcs, reaching full maturity as early as four years of age and growing upwards of 8 feet tall. Even so, Dummokk was particularly large and matured very quickly compared to his peers. The Goredrinker clan lived by a law of constant conflict and the training of young orcs is both savage and potentially deadly. By age two Dummokk was besting orcs decades his senior in single combat. By age four he was considered one of the ten strongest warriors in the clan. By the time the Goredrinker Clan emerged from the mountains to join the Horde, Dummokk was considered most likely to take leadership of the clan if Gholgrot Spinesplitter, current leader of the clan and Dummokk’s own father, were to fall in battle. The First War and the Fall of the Goredrinker Clan The Goredrinker Clan were among the first to breach the veil between worlds and enter Azeroth. So great was their bloodlust in the first days of the war that Gholgrot and his clan were soon given targets to attack and tasks so suicidal than even the most demonically driven orc would question the sanity of he who gave the order. Their tasks all had one goal; to spread terror. Children were slaughtered and their flesh hung from trees. Women were defiled, some left alive to tell their tale, many torn to pieces during torturous acts of sodomy so depraved that they would barely pass as sexual in nature. It was such terror that would see all but one of the Goredrinker Clan fall at once. During these days Dummokk and his father fought side by side and back to back, cutting swaths through ranks of Azeroth’s finest soldiers and leaving little but half-eaten, mutilated corpses in their wake. They were tasked with assault on farmlands to far north of the Dark Portal; a simple farming community who produced much of food used by human soldiers on the frontline. Gholgrot had his mind set on a brazen mid-day attack; he believed that the humans of Azeroth, whom the Goredinker Clan had already taught to fear the dark, would soon learn that to fear the light as well. The approach went too well, too quiet. Goredrinker’s poured into the town only to find it empty. They piled into farm houses, screaming with fury, only to find the occupants gone.There was not enough time to sound a retreat when the first fireball arced out of the tree-line and lit a cottage, and a half-dozen orcs within, ablaze. The entire village began to burn. Balls of magical fire and volleys of arrows scorched and pierced green flesh as screams of anger and pain echoed throughout the roaring flames. The remaining orcs not downed from the first assault charged the tree line. Dummokk watched as the surviving members of his clan charged into a wall of magical fire and piercing steel, dropping one by one until only he and his father remained. It took the full quivers of ten archers and exhausted the arcane power of five mages to drop Gholgrot as he charged. What happened after that is a matter of contention; all that is known is that over one hundred orcs and an entire regiment of humans and elves died that day. Officially the records in Stormwind claim an entire regiment lost to an attack by wild animal. Unofficially, Dummokk has been known as “The Fleshgrinder” even since. Current Events ... Quotes ... Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Horde Warrior